Several processes for the preparation of thiocarbamylsulfenamides are disclosed in Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 14, (1949), Page 935, by G.E.P. Smith et al. A dithiocarbamate metal salt is used as a starting material in each process. A widely used process is the reaction of a dithiocarbamate metal salt with an amine in the presence of an oxidizing agent. The agents normally used are iodine in a potassium iodide solution, or sodium hypochlorite, NaOCl. If iodine is used, an excess is required to make up for losses due to iodate formation. If NaOCl is used, molar excesses of amine to dithiocarbamate are required to obtain high yields.